The present invention relates to the field of hand-held probe thermometers. Various types of hand-held probe thermometers are commonly used in several industries, particularly in the heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning fields (HVAC). Typical hand-held probe thermometers feature an elongated metallic temperature-sensitive probe which extends from the body of the tool and provides a small voltage to the tool which corresponds to the temperature being sensed. A digital circuit or equivalent is employed to convert the small voltage into a visual temperature display, usually in degrees Fahrenheit or Celsius.
HVAC technicians, building engineers, and various other professionals employ specialized hand-held probe thermometers adapted for use with airflow ducting. These specialized hand-held probe thermometers employ a hard, sharp metal probe designed to punch small holes in ductwork to introduce the temperature-sensitive probe into the air being forced through the duct by the HVAC system. A magnet is often included at the base of the temperature-sensitive probe to allow the thermometer to adhere to metallic ductwork when taking readings. Airflow temperature readings can also be taken without making holes in the ducts where the interior of the system is accessible without penetrating the ductwork. Such thermometers are particularly useful in the HVAC field, where temperature readings must be taken at various points in an HVAC system to ensure proper function of the system as a whole.
In order to protect the temperature-sensitive probe from damage, and to protect users from the sharpened point of the temperature-sensitive probe, a typical hand-held probe thermometer will provide a cover for the temperature-sensitive probe. The probe covers in the prior art are deficient in that the cover prevents the use of the thermometer for taking airflow temperature readings, requiring the user to remove the cover even if piercing the ductwork is not required. The present invention addresses this deficiency by allowing the thermometer to take accurate airflow temperature readings without removing the cover, while still adequately protecting both the temperature-sensitive probe from damage and the user from the sharpened point of the tool.